Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is the former Tercera (Third) Espada. She is also known as "Nel Tu", and she is a small, good-natured childlike Arrancar. She lives in the deserts of Hueco Mundo alongside her adoptive brothers and former Fraccion, Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. Background Physical Appearance Nelliel is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. Her true form is that of a fully-grown curvaceous (meaning having a beautiful body with large breasts) and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, retaining similar features to her child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across her face, but her bottom canines aren't quite as pronounced. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. Her skull mask also differs slightly; its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, but still missing some of its teeth. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former Tercera Espada. Personality History Powers and Abilities Child Form *Nel Shower *Cero Doble *Chokasoku (Super Acceleration) Original Form *Master Swordsman Specialist - As a former Espada, Nelliel has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitora a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right. In fact, despite Nnoitora's claim that the power levels of the current Espada surpasses the previous one and Nelliel's abilities had not fully recovered, his battle against her proved a losing one, and the only reason why he survived long enough (only to be cut down by Kenpachi later), was because Nelliel kept holding back in the entire battle and she reverted to her child form in the middle of the battle. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitora, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. *Sonido Master - Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitora with her speed. She was also able to easily take the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitora's attacks. *Cero Doble - She retains her attack absorption ability in her adult form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitora, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble. While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her adult form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada. *Hierro - Nelliel, while in her original form, has hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitora's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury. *Enhanced Strength - Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitora's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakuto. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitora's Cero barehanded. *High Intellect - While in her adult form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. *Immense Spiritual Power - Formerly being one of the top 3 members of the Espada, Nelliel may have been forbidden to release her Zanpakuto inside the dome of Las Noches. Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fraccion to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. This is also due to the fact that like Ichigo, her reiatsu is constantly leaking out. Zanpakuto Gamuza '(''Antelope Knight) - Her Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back (somewhat similar to Nnoitra's). *Resurreccion - It's release command is "'''Declare". Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materializes their weapons upon their true forms being unleashed). All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster. Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Strength - While in her released form, her might increases further. *Enhanced Spiritual Power - While in her released form, her spiritual energy is greatly enhanced. *Lanzador Verde (Jade Lance) - Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitora as well as break his Zanpakuto that he was using to block the attack. Relationships Family *Pesche Guatiche (Adoptive Brother) *Dondochakka Bilstin (Adoptive Brother) *Bawabawa (Pet) Friends/Allies *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Karin Kurosaki **Momo Hinamori Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Nnoitora Gilga Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Hollows Category:Arrancars Category:Espadas Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Comic Relief